A tres velocidades
by StarryNightXIX
Summary: Thor decide irse de fiesta después de que sus padres se marchen muy lejos de casa para pasar un bonito puente. Sin embargo, se ve obligado a volver a casa al darse cuenta de que se ha dejado el móvil. Y, después de pillar a Loki con algo muy curioso entre manos, comienza una fiesta totalmente distinta. • Thorki AU •


Bueno, y esto es lo que pasa cuando tengo muchos exámenes y tengo un tocho de apuntes para estudiar, que me pongo a pensar en thorki y pues tengo que escribirlo porque si no se me quedan las ideas en la cabeza y no puedo concentrarme C:

Tengo una obsesión irracional por los AU con Thor y Loki de adolescentes y siendo midgardianos, no me preguntéis por qué. Algún día escribiré algo bonito y tradicional en Asgard, con sus paredes doradas y todo eso. Hasta entonces os dejo con este par.

Thorkiabrazos y pasad un buen fin de semana!

(Thor y Loki no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la mitología nórdica y a Marvel.)

* * *

La despedida estuvo cargada del sentimentalismo que caracterizaba a Frigga. La mujer se encargó de abrazar a sus hijos hasta que les quitó la capacidad de respirar, y de cubrir cada centímetro de sus mejillas con sonoros besos de madre. A veces olvidaba que sus pequeños Thor y Loki habían dejado la niñez atrás hacía ya unos cuantos años. Sin embargo, ellos no rechistaron con aquella excesiva y asfixiante muestra de cariño. Al fin y al cabo, sabían cuanto le costaba a Frigga tener que marcharse y dejarlos solos, aunque sólo fuera durante un puente de cuatro días. Lo más probable era que los llamara cada día, varias veces, aún cuando se suponía que aquél viaje debía ser para que desconectara de las preocupaciones de la rutina.

Frigga sólo subió al coche después de que sus hijos le prometieran que no harían tonterías, que serían prudentes, que no se saltarían ni una sola comida y que no dejarían entrar desconocidos en casa. No pudo faltar el típico "Thor, cuida de tu hermano pequeño", a lo que Loki replicó alegando que ya había cumplido los dieciocho años y que no necesitaba que absolutamente nadie cuidara de él.

En cuando el vehículo desapareció por el final de la calle, Thor y Loki compartieron una mirada cómplice. Sus progenitores no eran los únicos que habían hecho planes para aquél puente, ya que ambos tenían muy bien pensados en qué actividades invertir todo aquél tiempo en el que estarían libres del yugo de la vigilancia paterna.

Thor tenía pensado pasar el fin de semana en la enorme casa de Fandral junto a su pandilla de amigos. A penas hacía unos días que su amigo había terminado de limpiar y llenar la piscina que tenía en el jardín, y el rubio estaba dispuesto a sacarle un gran partido. Además, todo el mundo sabía que nadie montaba fiestas como Fandral. Lo mejor es que no tenía que preocuparse por Loki -por lo menos no demasiado- porque sabía que su hermano menor no necesitaba ningún tipo de control para no cometer locuras. Loki siempre había sido así, tenía toda aquella responsabilidad y prudencia que tanto le faltaba a él mismo en algunas ocasiones. Y, sin embargo, eran aquél tipo de diferencias las que hacían que ambos se complementaran como dos perfectas piezas de puzzle.

Por su parte, Loki no tenía pensado pasar aquellos cuatro días rodeado de amigos y fiestas que se alargaran hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Sus planes eran, en realidad, totalmente opuesto a a los de su hermano mayor: aprovecharía toda aquella soledad para sacarle partido al tiempo. Terminaría un par de proyectos que tenía pendientes, e iniciaría otros nuevos. Se regocijaría en el silencio y la tranquilidad que poblaría la casa y, por supuesto, haría todas aquellas cosas que sólo podía hacer cuando estaba totalmente seguro de que nadie podía mirar o escuchar.

–¿Vendrás para cenar? –preguntó Loki a media tarde, observando atentamente a Thor desde el umbral de su habitación mientras éste metía un par de mudas limpias y algunos enseres personales dentro de una espaciosa bolsa de deporte.

–No, nos haremos algo en casa de Faldral –respondió el rubio, terminando de llenar la bolsa para correr la cremallera con un rápido gesto–. Aunque puedo venir a cenar aquí si quieres compañía.

Loki chasqueó la lengua y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

–Tranquilo, creo que podré soportar tu ausencia.

Thor observó a Loki durante un momento para devolverle la sonrisa.

–En el fondo seguro que me echas de menos.

–Claro, Thor –Loki dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, y luego repiqueteó en en marco de la puerta con sus perfectas uñas–. Entonces... supongo que nos veremos mañana por la mañana.

–Mejor a medio día –el rubio chasqueó la lengua y levantó la bolsa de su cama para dirigirse a la salida–. Seguro que nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, y no quiero aparecer por aquí con pinta de zombie.

–Ahá, será mejor que me ahorres esa escena –Loki acompañó a Thor hasta las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, pero permaneció apoyado en la barandilla mientras el otro descendía–. Pásalo bien, _rubia. _

Thor dejó escapar un gruñido sin dejar de bajar las escaleras. Odiaba que su hermano se dirigiera a él de aquél modo, pero, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, le permitía que continuara haciéndolo. De alguna forma, siempre se lo había consentido todo. Loki era un niño caprichoso, pero tremendamente inteligente. Era capaz de convencer, engatusar y seducir a cualquiera con sus palabras y sus engaños, y la verdad es que Thor siempre había admirado aquella capacidad, aunque por otro lado conseguía llegar a intimidarlo. Después de todo, nadie era inmune al encanto de Loki. Ni siquiera él.

En cuanto la puerta de la casa se cerró a espaldas de Thor, Loki dejó escapar un suspiro. A veces, cuando su hermano se iba a casa de sus amigos, a aquellas fiestas repletas de chicas y chicos que admiraban al grandullón de melena dorada, no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Celoso porque Thor prefería irse a pasarlo bien con otra gente antes que quedarse en casa con él.

Sin embargo, Loki había aprendido con el tiempo que estar totalmente solo tenía grandes ventajas, y que había ilimitadas formas de pasar bien en rato sin necesitar más compañía que la de uno mismo. Él siempre había sido una persona solitaria -por lo menos si se comparaba con la excesivamente activa vida social de Thor- pero le había hecho falta el paso por la adolescencia para percatarse de lo tremendamente _interesante_ que podía llegar a ser explotar aquella soledad.

Después de pasar las últimas horas de la tarde en completa tranquilidad, Loki se preparó una cena rápida y se instaló en uno de los sofás del salón. Puso la tele a todo volumen y disfrutó de una de sus películas preferidas, que terminó bien entrada la noche. Luego subió a la segunda planta y se dio una larga ducha, disfrutando del placer que le provocaba sentir el agua cayendo por su espalda a aquellas inusuales horas de la madrugada.

Y, por fin, llegó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta por pura rutina, ya que aquella noche no habría nadie que pudiese molestarle, y se vistió únicamente con una de aquellas enormes camisetas de conciertos antiguos que utilizaba para dormir. Luego se acercó al armario, apartó uno de los montones de ropa que había en el altillo, y alcanzó la caja que había escondida justo detrás. La bajó y se apartó del mueble para acercarse a su escritorio, donde la abrió con una expectación casi palpable.

Allí estaba, una de aquellas _grandes ventajas_.

Loki había adquirido aquél vibrador plateado a tres velocidades hacía un par de meses. Por desgracia, las oportunidades de utilizarlo se presentaban de forma insufriblemente escasa. A penas había tenido ocasión de metérselo un par de veces desde que fue capaz de atreverse a comprarlo. No por vergüenza, ya que él no tenía una posición precisamente cohibida respecto a las actividades sexuales, sino por miedo a que alguien pudiera encontrarlo por su casa. No sería nada fácil de explicar por qué un chico de dieciocho años supuestamente heterosexual guardaba un vibrador en el altillo de su armario.

La verdad es que tampoco tenía un motivo concreto. Él siempre había sido una persona curiosa, desde que a penas alzaba un par de palmos del suelo, y, cuando llegó la pubertad con su sobredosis de hormonas, su curiosidad comenzó a desarrollarse en direcciones un poco distintas a las habituales. Y había terminado así, entrando a un sex-shop para descubrir qué se sentía cuando se tenía algo más grande que un par de dedos dentro.

Después de sacar el mando inalámbrico que controlaba las velocidades del aparato -¿qué pasa? Si tenía que gastarse su paga de tres semanas en un maldito vibrador, quería uno que por lo menos fuera sofisticado-, Loki volvió a guardar la caja. Luego abrió el tercer cajón de su escritorio y rescató el tubo de lubricante de debajo de un montón de folios. Se aproximó a la cama, se sentó en la orilla y desenroscó la tapa para echarse un poco en los dedos. Sentir el líquido resbaladizo y frío contra su piel bastó para sentir un fuerte tirón entre sus piernas.

Unos minutos después, el hijo menor de los Odinson estaba tumbado en su cama, con el trasero alzado y un par de dedos metidos hasta el fondo. Usaba la mano libre para aferrarse a la almohada en la que hundía el rostro, aunque ni siquiera así podía ahogar los jadeos y pequeños gemidos que escapaban de entre sus labios. Lo cierto era que se le daba bastante mal contenerse, y ya tenía que aguantar bastante siendo silencioso cuando Thor estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Ahora que estaba solo, no tenía por qué restringirse.

Tras pasar un rato dilatándose, su erección ya se había erguido totalmente. Su miembro goteaba, palpitante, pidiendo algo de atención, pero no era aquél tipo de atenciones las que Loki pretendía darse aquella noche. Con un gemido ahogado, retiró los dedos de su interior y palpó el colchón hasta que agarró el vibrador. Lo condujo a su entrada y empujó con cuidado, sintiendo como la pieza se deslizaba perfectamente dentro de su cuerpo gracias al lubricante que aún manchaba sus nalgas. Soltó un quejido cuando el vibrador iba sólo por la mitad, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo al sentirse a si mismo tan estirado y lleno. El aparato se sentía frío en contraste a la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero eso no le importó lo más mínimo, pues sabía que terminaría calentándose. Así pues, volvió a retirar el dildo para hundirlo de nuevo un segundo después, comenzando a embestirse con una lentitud tan tortuosa como placentera.

Paulatinamente, sus jadeos y gemidos aumentaron hasta terminar llenando la habitación. Alargó la mano que no estaba usando para penetrarse y agarró el mando que controlaba las velocidades. Pulsó el primer botón, y el aparato que tenía hundido entre las nalgas comenzó a agitarse con un suave zumbido, arrancándole un nuevo e intenso quejido.

Loki hundió un poco más el rostro en la almohada, concediéndose unos segundos para disfrutar de aquella sensación. El placer sacudía su cuerpo en pequeñas oleadas que hacían temblar sus piernas. El corazón le latía acelerado en el pecho, y los muslos le ardían por la excitación. Aquello era lo que diferenciaba usar un vibrador de simplemente masturbarse: penetrarse exigía una preparación, era un proceso lento que, sin embargo, regalaba sensaciones mucho más intensas que las que se obtenían simplemente tocándose. Loki había logrado alcanzar el orgasmo numerosas veces simplemente explorándose por dentro.

Liberando un nuevo y largo gemido, Loki volvió a acercar la mano a su entrada para continuar moviendo el aparato hacia fuera y hacia dentro, una y otra vez. Arqueó la espalda cuando la punta del vibrador se hundió un poco más en su cuerpo, abarcando más de aquellos puntos que volvían loco a su sistema nervioso. Jadeó ruidosamente y continuó moviendo su mano, empujando más y más el aparato.

Aquella noche quería hundirlo más que nunca, penetrarse hasta el fondo, llenarse por completo.

• • •

Thor se lo estaba pasando realmente bien en casa de Fandral. Después de un par de cervezas, unas cuantas charlas sin demasiado sentido y unos cuantos roces con chicas que habrían estado más que dispuestas a tirarse a sus pies si él se lo hubiera pedido, el rubio estaba lo suficientemente animado como para prolongar aquella fiesta hasta el amanecer. Sin embargo, comenzó a preocuparse cuando alguien le pasó su número de teléfono y él se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el móvil encima.

Al principio creyó que lo había perdido entre todo el ajetreo de la fiesta, pero luego tuvo un flashback de él mismo dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa que había en su cuarto. Entre Loki y la bolsa de deporte, se había distraído lo suficiente como para olvidarse de metérselo en el bolsillo antes de salir de casa.

En otra situación no le habría importado, pero aquella sí. Sus padres estaban de viaje, y Loki estaba solo en casa. ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los dos lo llamaba y él no respondía el teléfono? ¿Qué pasaría si su hermano lo necesitaba o tenía problemas y no podía localizarlo? Tal vez ya había pasado; tal vez habían entrado unos ladrones en casa, Loki le había llamado para pedirle ayuda y él estaba allí, en la fiesta, sin enterarse de nada.

Sintiendo una súbita preocupación por la película que él mismo se había montado, Thor se deslizó entre el gentío que bailaba y bebía y buscó a Fandral. Después de decirle que iba a su casa a buscar el móvil, abandonó la fiesta y comenzó a caminar por las calles. Por suerte, su hogar no quedaba demasiado apartado del de Fandral, y sólo le costó un poco más de cinco minutos alcanzar la puerta.

Liberó un suspiro al ver que todo continuaba en orden: la cerradura no estaba forzada, las ventanas no estaban rotas y Loki no estaba atado y amordazado en ninguna de las sillas del comedor. Bien, no había ladrones en casa, y lo más probable era que su hermano se hubiera acostado hacía horas.

Después de subir las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pudo, Thor alcanzó su habitación y recuperó el móvil. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando le pareció escuchar un sonido proveniente del otro lado del tabique. Esperó a que volviera a repetirse, e identificó la voz de Loki. Parecía que estuviera llorando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y de nuevo preocupado, Thor recorrió la escasa distancia que había entre su habitación y la de Loki. Alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que la luz en el cuarto de su hermano estaba encendida, y llamó un par de veces a la puerta. No obstante, no esperó a obtener una respuesta antes de abrirla y colarse en el interior de la habitación ajena.

–¿Loki?

Thor se aproximó un poco a la cama. Loki estaba acostado de lado y cubierto hasta el cuello con las sábanas y la colcha, aparentemente inmune al calor que hacía dentro de aquella habitación. El rubio observó como su cuerpo subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, extrañamente acelerada.

–¿Estás bien? He vuelto a coger el móvil, te he oído, y...

Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué demonios se suponía que hacía Thor en casa? Le había dicho que no iba a volver hasta el condenado día siguiente, y allí estaba. Joder, habían faltado dos segundos para que lo pillara con las manos en la masa, y nunca mejor dicho. Había tenido suerte de escuchar sus pasos por encima de sus propios gemidos, aunque a penas le había dado tiempo a cubrirse con las malditas sábanas y apagar el vibrador antes de que aquél imbécil entrara en la habitación sin esperar a ser invitado.

–Estoy bien –respondió después de tragar saliva. Sentía la garganta seca y, maldita sea, aún le temblaba todo el cuerpo por el placer de la penetración que había dejado a mitad.

–¿Estás seguro? –Thor alzó una ceja y se aproximó aún más a la cama mientras que Loki lo maldecía mentalmente–. No suenas como si estuvieras bien.

–Es que... –Loki cerró los ojos un momento y se obligó a inspirar profundamente. Se estaba asando bajo toda aquella ropa de cama y aún tenía el maldito vibrador hundido entre las nalgas con Thor a tan sólo un metro. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a estar bien?–. Creo que he tenido una pesadilla.

Aquella excusa fue estúpida y pobre, pero al parecer Thor se la tragó por completo. Tal vez demasiado bien, ya que su cara adquirió instantáneamente una expresión de preocupación que hizo que Loki apretara los dientes. Genial, ahora sí que no podría deshacerse de él.

–¿Una pesadilla? –Thor terminó de acercarse a la cama. Loki giró la cabeza para mirarlo y asintió. Intentó moverse para dejar de darle la espalda a su hermano, pero en cuanto se removió un poco, el vibrador volvió a hincarse en su interior. Mejor era estarse quieto–. Vaya... lo siento.

–Pero no pasa nada. Estoy bien, puedes volver a la fiesta –insistió, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa–. No te preocupes, vete.

Thor apretó los labios, no demasiado convencido con las palabras de Loki. Se inclinó sobre la cama y puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de su hermano menor.

–Loki... ¿no estarás enfermo? –preguntó, apartando la mano de nuevo mientras entornaba los ojos– Estás tan caliente... ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

Los labios de Loki se separaron, pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? "No, Thor, no estoy enfermo, lo que pasa es que has venido y me has cortado el rollo mientras me estaba empalando con un vibrador que, por cierto, aún tengo dentro. ¿Podrías irte para que pudiera terminar?"

–Me encuentro bien, Thor.

–Tal vez deberías quitarte las mantas... –dijo el rubio y -oh, por Dios- intentó apartarle la colcha de encima.

–¡No! –Loki tiró de ellas, impidiendo así que pudiera bajarlas y dejar su cuerpo semidesnudo, tembloroso y embadurnado de lubricante al descubierto.

Thor frunció el ceño, extrañado por el comportamiento de Loki. No era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas, pero nunca se ponía tan... raro. Su inusual comportamiento no hizo más que incrementar su preocupación. Además, no dejaba de darle la espalda y parecía enfermo de verdad. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas, respiraba más rápido de lo que podía considerarse normal y ni siquiera su voz sonaba como siempre. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no le decía lo que le pasaba?

–Oye, Loki... –murmuró tranquilamente, tomando asiento en el hueco libre de la cama, sobre la colcha.

–N-¡ah!

Joder. Joder. De todo el espacio que había en aquella habitación, Thor había tenido que sentarse justo encima del maldito mando del vibrador. Y con buena puntería, además; había vuelto a encenderlo. Y a segunda velocidad, por lo menos. Loki tuvo que taparse la maldita boca con una mano para contener otro grito mientras Thor lo observaba con la mirada desorbitada.

Loki acababa de... ¿gemir? Thor tragó saliva y se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué decir. Se sintió repentinamente paralizado, incómodo y confuso. Con cada segundo que pasaba, entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era aquello lo que había escuchado desde la habitación? Loki no había estado llorando, ni siquiera había gritado por una pesadilla. Loki había estado gimiendo.

El color rojo que habían adquirido las mejillas de Loki se intensificó aún más mientras Thor continuaba observándolo. Apretó los dedos contra sus labios, evitando así que se le escapaban los jadeos que el vibrador le provocaba. Se estaba moviendo, maldita sea, dentro de él. Y su hermano mayor lo estaba mirando mientras estaba pasando.

De pronto, Thor se removió en su sitio alzando una ceja. Hurgó debajo de su asiento, notando de pronto el incómodo bulto que hacía el mando bajo las mantas, y rebuscó entre ellas para sacarlo ante la horrorizada mirada de Loki, que no podía creerse que el rubio lo estuviera mirando con detenimiento justo en sus narices.

–¿Qué es esto?

Thor lo preguntó sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Él jamás había visto un vibrador, o bueno, por lo menos nunca había usado uno, así que era lógico que no fuera lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza al ver un mando pequeño con sólo tres botones. Sin embargo, hizo gala de su insufrible manía de toquetearlo todo cuando pulsó el primero de ellos sin saber siquiera qué hacía.

El vibrador pasó a primera velocidad. Loki se mordió el labio inferior bajo su mano. Quería decirle a Thor que dejara de tocar eso, quería sacarlo a patadas de su cama y echarlo de su cuarto, pero no podía. No podía moverse, no podía reaccionar. Sólo podía observar lo que hacía mientras el vibrador agitaba su interior de forma insoportablemente placentera.

El rubio echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Esperaba que pasara algo después de tocar el botón, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada, así que pulsó el tercero para ver si aquello cambiaba algo. Y vaya si cambió.

–¡T-thor...! N-no...

Y allí estaba otra vez. Loki había vuelto a gemir, esta vez sin ninguna duda. Thor puso la mirada sobre él para verlo mientras se aferraba a las mantas con las dos manos y cerraba los ojos en la expresión de placer más intensa que el rubio había visto nunca.

–Loki...

El muy imbécil había puesto el vibrador a tercera. ¡A tercera! Ni siquiera él lo había puesto jamás a aquella velocidad, era de locos. Las oleadas de placer volvieron a atravesar su cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza, arrebatándole casi por completo la capacidad de pensar y decir algo más que incoherencias. Se retorció en la cama y apretó los párpados antes de dejar escapar otro gemido.

–D-deja eso... –acertó a murmurar en un quejido, abriendo los ojos mientras alargaba una mano hacia el mando para poder quitárselo a Thor–. Thor, deja... e-eso...

Y Thor alzó la mano, impidiendo que Loki pudiera alcanzar el mando, lo cual le arrancó un gemido de impotencia que hizo que el rubio se relamiera. Por fin había encajado las piezas. Sabía lo que era aquél mando, sabía por qué Loki estaba tan caliente y, joder, podía hacerse una idea de lo que Loki tenía clavado entre las piernas. Y lo peor de todo era que saber todo aquello no le hizo sentir más incómodo, sino... excitado. ¿De verdad? ¿Loki -su Loki- usando un vibrador, como si fuera una niña necesitada?

Esquivando por segunda vez la mano del moreno, Thor introdujo una de las suyas bajo las mantas. Loki intentó apartarse, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes y temblorosos como para hacerlo a tiempo. El rubio descendió la mano por su espalda, sintiéndola húmeda y ardiente, y deslizó los dedos hasta donde la camiseta del pijama de Loki dejaba de cubrir su cuerpo. Thor dejó escapar un jadeo cuando lo tocó. Aquella pieza, tan dura y rígida, hundiéndose casi por completo en la entrada de su hermano.

–Loki... –susurró de nuevo, sintiendo un súbito y salvaje calor arremolinándose en su pelvis–. Joder, Loki.

–C-cállate...

Thor se mordió el labio inferior. Contempló por unos segundos a Loki, que jadeaba con los labios deliciosamente entreabiertos mientras sus ojos, más verdes y brillantes que nunca, intentaban enfocarse desesperadamente sobre él, sin demasiado éxito. Algunos de los mechones de su oscura melena, que se derramaba sobre la almohada como azabache líquido, se le habían pegado a la frente.

–P-por favor...

Compadeciéndose, el rubio bajó la velocidad del aparato, dejándola a segunda. El rostro de Loki se relajó un poco, aunque sus blancos y delicados rasgos continuaron dibujando la expresión más excitante que Thor había visto en su vida. ¿Cómo podía estar Loki haciéndole aquello? Solo necesitaba mirarlo así para que comenzara a ponérsele dura bajo los pantalones. Ni siquiera la tía más pegajosa de la fiesta de Fandral había conseguido aquello.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, Thor hizo volar las manos para volver a tirar hacia abajo de las mantas. Y Loki volvió a intentar detenerlo, agarrándolas del mismo modo que antes.

–No, Thor –dijo con un hilo de voz. Thor estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, pero el suave quejido que salió entonces de entre los labios de Loki terminó de convencerlo.

–Quiero mirarte, Loki –su voz sonó más firme y más grabe de lo habitual–. Déjame verlo.

Loki soltó otro quejido, abrumado por la intensidad de la mirada de su hermano. Por una parte estaba terriblemente avergonzado porque Thor había terminado descubriéndolo, pero otra quería que el rubio aún descubriera un poco más. En el fondo deseaba que Thor continuara mirándolo de la forma en la que estaba haciéndolo, que conociera todas sus perversiones y que lo ayudara a continuar explotando su propio cuerpo para cumplirlas todas.

Finalmente, Loki retiró el agarre sobre las mantas. Thor jadeó, comprendiendo todo lo que acababa de consentirle con aquél simple gesto, y tragó saliva de nuevo antes de comenzar a retirar la ropa de cama que cubría a su hermano. Thor llegó a escuchar la vocecita de su conciencia diciéndole que no debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero incluso ella se silenció por completo en cuanto las blancas y finas piernas de Loki quedaron al descubierto.

Durante unos segundos que al menor de los Odinson se le antojaron eternos, Thor permaneció quieto como una estatua, observándolo fijamente de nuevo con aquella mirada que le quemaba como el fuego sobre la piel expuesta. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus propios y agitados jadeos y el ridículo zumbido del trasto que tenía hundido entre las nalgas. Y fue en aquél momento, mientas Thor lo miraba a él y él miraba a Thor, cuando se percató del bulto que había crecido bajo los pantalones de su hermano.

Loki gimió de nuevo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que aquella situación había comenzado a sobrepasarlo. Algunas veces le había dado por pensar cómo reaccionaría Thor si se enteraba que usaba un vibrador para autocomplacerse, y resulta que la única alternativa que no había tanteado era que se le pusiera dura. A él, que era tan heterosexual y masculino, además de su hermano, claro. Es que era una situación absolutamente irreal.

–¿No te duele? –preguntó Thor de pronto, y Loki volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Se mordió el labio y se concentró para que sus siguientes palabras no se convirtieran en un patético gimoteo.

–No –respondió, ignorando lo raro que se le hacía estar hablándole a su hermano de aquello–. Si lo hago con cuidado no...

Thor asintió, y luego suspiró. Paseó la mirada una vez más por las piernas del otro -tan blancas y suaves que parecían hechas de nata- y luego observó el vibrador que salía de entre sus nalgas. El cilindro plateado se movía continuamente, obligando a Loki a abrirse y a mojarse.

Sintió otro apretón bajo el pantalón, y se humedeció los labios antes de alargar una mano hacia el trasero de Loki.

–¿Qué estás haciend-OH, T-thor, p-para!

Aquello era increíble. Thor había comenzado a empujar el vibrador hacia dentro, hundiéndolo un par de centímetros más en su interior.

–Pero si lo estoy haciendo con cuidado... –replicó él, en un tono de voz tan tranquilo que parecía que estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa menos hundirle un dildo a su hermano pequeño.

–Joder –siseó Loki, arqueando ligeramente la espalda. Intentó ignorar la forma en la que Thor lo miró al hacer aquello, y se mordió el labio inferior–. E-en serio, para...

Y Thor paró. Paró de empujar el vibrador, aunque no apartó la mano de él. Se removió un poco sobre el colchón y apretó los labios mientras observaba las pálidas nalgas de Loki, tan redondas, suaves y húmedas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería parar, y aunque aquello debió haberle hecho sentir mal, o por lo menos haberle obligado a replantearse un par de cosas en su vida, él sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

–Bien, entonces lo dejaré como estaba... –y tiró. Tiró hasta sacárselo por completo, aunque se aseguró de que no fuera así. Disfruto en silencio del siseo que emitió Loki, y de la forma en la que volvió a arquear la espalda.

–¡No lo saques! –aquellas malditas palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso. Loki se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrírselo cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido _casi_ una súplica. Genial, acababa de suplicarle a Thor que no le sacara el vibrador.

Y él lo complació casi al instante. Volvió a meterlo lentamente, recibiendo a cambio un gemido de placer que inundó toda la habitación durante unos segundos.

–¿Es por esto que no tienes novia? –preguntó Thor de pronto.

Loki estaba tan atrapado por el placer y la incredibilidad que le brindaba la escena que tuvo que concederse unos segundos para procesar la pregunta.

–¿Qué...?

–Que si es esto por lo que no tienes novia –y el rubio volvió a sacar el vibrador sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro para hincarlo de nuevo un segundo después, haciendo que Loki se estremeciera sobre el colchón–. Porque te gusta que te la...

–¡Calla! –Loki se removió, tumbándose hacia arriba para incorporarse y dedicarle a Thor una mirada que podría haber llegado a ser malhumorada si no fuera por el brillo de placer que la empañaba–. Cierra la boca...

Thor le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, y luego volvió a mover la mano, comenzando así a meter y a sacar el vibrador del interior de Loki, penetrándolo de forma constante y superficial con la punta del aparato. Su hermano menor jadeó, pero no apartó la mirada. Ambos continuaron observándose durante un largo instante, fijamente, mientras Thor torturaba la entrada de Loki y él se deshacía en suspiros de placer. Había estado demasiado rato dilatándose como para que aquella penetración tan suave y sutil consiguiera satisfacerlo, y estaba casi seguro de que Thor lo sabía y lo hacía adrede, así que le dedicó una maldición antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y relamerse los labios.

–Ve más profundo –pidió, esta vez en un tono menos degradante, antes de alzar la cadera de las sábanas–. Métemelo más hondo, Thor.

El otro dejó escapar un gruñido excitado antes de deslizar un poco más el aparato.

–¡Ah! A-así...

Los labios de Thor se curvaron en una nueva y retorcida sonrisa cuando Loki volvió a aferrarse a las sábanas. Quién le iba a decir a él que el tranquilo y discreto de su hermano, que jamás alzaba la voz más de lo estrictamente necesario, podía llegar a gemir de aquella forma.

–Gimes como una chica, Loki.

–¿Q-qué estás diciendo...? –Loki volvió a alzar la cabeza, y Thor pudo ver cómo había vuelto a enrojecer totalmente–. Eres... i-idiota...

–No te avergüences –dijo el rubio, e ignorando completamente el insulto movió un poco más el vibrador dentro de Loki. Bajó la mirada hacia él para ver cómo se deslizaba hacia dentro y hacia fuera, y volvió a acordarse de lo mucho que le apretaban los pantalones–. No tienes que avergonzarte de nada conmigo...

Loki tuvo que contener una palabra malsonante cuando Thor dejó de mover el vibrador, dejándoselo clavado dentro. Fue a replicarle algo cuando se percató de que el rubio se estaba moviendo sobre el colchón para dejarse caer a su lado, acostándose de costado para que quedaran uno frente al otro. Antes de que Loki pudiera darse cuenta, Thor había pasado un brazo bajo su cuerpo para tirar de él, pegándolo contra su pecho. El moreno estaba tan excitado a aquellas alturas que tuvo que contenerse para no gemir cuando el perfume y el calor del cuerpo ajeno lo envolvieron por completo.

–Thor... –murmuró, intentando pasar por alto las cosquillas que los mechones rubios de su hermano le hacían en el cuello.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía que decirle a Thor que se apartara; sabía que tendría que habérselo dicho cuando comenzó a mover el maldito vibrador dentro de él... Pero, joder, era imposible decirle aquello cuando en el fondo sólo quería que estuvieran más y más cerca, hasta que ambos pudieran fundirse.

–Shhhh... –chistó el rubio, y Loki sintió como llevaba una mano a uno de sus muslos, acariciándole la piel de forma ascendente hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas. Sintió como aferraba sus dedos a ella, estrechándola con una fuerza que sólo evidenciaba deseo. Escuchó el jadeó que salió de entre los labios del rubio, y que alcanzó a rozarle una mejilla porque estaban jodidamente cerca el uno del otro. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que él también jadeó, disfrutando de aquél agarre tan firme y posesivo–. No tienes que avergonzarte de nada conmigo –repitió Thor, y a Loki le pareció que hacía siglos desde la primera vez que pronunció aquellas palabras–. Soy tu hermano, Loki, y tengo que ayudarte con estas cosas...

Los dedos de Thor estrecharon la carne de Loki con más fuerza, hundiéndose en aquél blanco inmaculado.

–¿Quieres que te ayude?

Loki ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de asentir, sintiendo como las palabras de Thor desataban un cosquilleo morboso en su vientre. Subió las manos hasta el pecho del rubio y se agarró con ambas a su camiseta, tirando de él para que quedaran aún más cerca.

–Bien... –Thor volvió a hacer descender la mano desde su nalga para dedicarle más caricias. Repasó la tersa y nívea piel con la yema de los dedos de arriba a bajo, obligando a Loki a flexionar la pierna para que la metiera entre las suyas.

Una vez ambos quedaron totalmente entrelazados, Thor volvió a dirigir la mano al vibrador. Lo agarró firmemente por el extremo y suspiró.

–Voy a metértelo hasta el final –dijo con rotundidad, su voz tan firme y dura como la erección que Loki notaba a través de los pantalones ajenos–. Y tú vas a ser un niño bueno y lo vas a coger todo.

No fue una pregunta ni una sugerencia, y el menor de los Odinson se estremeció de pura excitación. Normalmente no le gustaba que le mandaran, y mucho menos que lo llamaran "niño", pero ver al bueno y blando de Thor hablándole de aquella forma, en aquella situación, con aquél brillo tan oscuro en la mirada, no pudo hacer más que derretirse.

Thor hizo girar el vibrador sin sacarlo de Loki y, mientras se estremecía de placer, éste no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no había probado a girarlo antes.

Y luego comenzó. Thor empujó el vibrador, lo suficientemente despacio como para volver loco a su hermano, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que su estrechez no supusiera un obstáculo. El dildo entró hasta la mitad, y Loki apretó entre los dedos la camiseta de Thor cuando éste continuó presionando, sin importarle que su cuerpo no estuviera acostumbrado a tener que ceder tanto. Empujó el aparato insistentemente, abriendo a Loki mientras el cilindro desaparecía dentro de él sin dejar de vibrar.

–T-thor... –gimió Loki, arqueando la espalda en los brazos ajenos al sentir el ardor que laceraba su cuerpo–. D-dios, Thor...

–¿Te lo habías metido así alguna vez?

–No... Nunca tan adentr-ah!

Thor sonrió, satisfecho con la reacción de Loki, y hundió el rostro en su enredado y negro cabello para dejar un beso sobre él.

–Ya falta poco.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba haciendo aquello. Tal vez era una forma de castigarle por ponerlo tan caliente, porque _poner a tu hermano mayor así de duro está mal, Loki. _O tal vez era porque en el fondo le tenía una envidia terrible al maldito vibrador.

Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando no hubo nada más que hundir, Thor se detuvo. Se apartó un poco de Loki para poder mirarlo a la cara, alimentándose de la imagen. El otro jadeaba profundamente, intentando asimilar todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que le habían metido. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y los labios enrojecidos. El rubio sintió el repentino antojo de comérselo, pero echó mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse quieto.

–Loki –lo llamó, sólo porque necesitaba que abriera los ojos para perderse en aquél océano de aguas verdes.

–Lo has metido... tanto... j-joder...

Loki sentía los labios secos de tanto jadear. Se pasó la lengua por ellos para humedecerlos, y aquél gesto le arrancó un ronco gemido a Thor, que se movió sobre el colchón para realizar una pequeña embestida contra su cuerpo. Loki gimió cuando su erección se rozó contra el pantalón vaquero del rubio, y aquello sólo lo animó a repetir el gesto. Thor embistió de nuevo contra él. Las caderas de ambos chocaron, arrasando sus cuerpos con una cálida corriente de morbo fundido.

–E-esto está... tan mal...

Los labios de Thor se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Sabía lo que Loki quería decir; era una completa locura que estuvieran haciendo aquello. Vale que siempre habían estado muy unidos el uno al otro, vale que hablaban de cualquier cosa y que se ayudaban en todo lo que podían; vale que, aún pese a sus peleas ocasionales, jamás podían pasar separados más de una semana sin sentir que les habían robado un trozo de vida. Vale que se querían con locura y que Thor era capaz de hacer todo y más por Loki, pero quizás acababan de rebasar un poco los límites de aquella relación. Sin embargo, no serviría de nada parar una vez llegados a aquél punto. Habían llegado demasiado lejos, y aunque él se levantara, saliera de la cama de Loki y se fuera, jamás podría volver a su hermano de la misma forma. Así que, ya que era inútil intentar pararlo, sólo le quedaba dejarse llevar. Y la verdad es que aquello no le suponía un esfuerzo precisamente.

En cualquier caso, se le antojaba gracioso que Loki dijera que lo que hacían estaba mal mientras gemía y jadeaba del gusto.

–Pero se siente bien, ¿no? –replicó Thor, y volvió a girar el vibrador dentro de Loki, que dejó escapar un sonoro quejido.

–¡Sí! S-sí, Thor, sí –murmuró, aferrándose con más fuerza a su camiseta–. Muy bien.

–Entonces no está mal –concluyó el rubio y, aunque en otras circunstancias Loki podría haber enumerado una lista de las razones por las que aquella reflexión no tenía sentido alguno, en aquél momento le pareció que poseía una rotundidad indiscutible.

Tras dejar claro aquél punto, todo se volvió más húmedo y caliente. Thor comenzó a mover de nuevo el vibrador, haciéndolo entrar y salir completamente de Loki varias veces, de forma suave pero constante. Su mano libre se encargó de levantar la camiseta del más joven, teniendo así libre acceso a la fina y delicada piel de su espalda, la cual comenzó a acariciar ansiosamente.

Queriendo igualar un poco las tornas, Loki hizo descender las manos por el pecho de Thor para poder hundirlas bajo su ropa. Acarició su torso con cuidado, sintiendo el fibroso y duro pecho del rubio bajo las yemas de sus dedos mientras liberaba gemidos entrecortados provocados por la penetración que el otro llevaba a cabo. Había tenido ocasión de ver a Thor sin camiseta muchas veces -después de todo, el rubio aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba para exhibir su imponente físico- pero jamás había pensado que llegaría a poder sobarlo de aquella forma.

Thor gruñó, satisfecho, mientras los sonidos que emitía Loki le inundaban la mente y cegaban por completo su parte racional. Buscando más de los gemidos del moreno, aceleró ligeramente la velocidad de las penetraciones, hundiendo el vibrador con más ímpetu en el cuerpo ajeno. Loki arqueó la espalda en sus brazos, y el rubio creyó que se moría del calentón cuando su hermano comenzó a mecer las caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que él le marcaba con el dildo.

Al moverse de aquella forma, Loki hacía que ambos se rozaran el uno contra el otro. Su erección continuaba friccionándose contra los pantalones de Thor, y su rodilla ejercía una deliciosa presión sobre la entrepierna de éste, que gruñía con voz ronca con cada roce.

–Loki... –murmuró Thor, sintiendo como el húmedo aliento de su hermano le rozaba el cuello de forma desquiciantemente excitante. La dureza bajo sus pantalones palpitaba cada vez que Loki se restregaba con aquella desesperación que hacía temblar su cuello y le enrojecía las mejillas.

Sin poder contenerse, Thor comenzó a moverse también. Sus cuerpos comenzaron así a moverse de forma acompasada, buscándose, frotándose, regalándose placer el uno al otro. En algún momento que ninguno de los dos pudo determinar, Loki hundió el rostro en el cuello de su hermano y comenzó a darle pequeños y húmedos mordiscos con los que pretendía aplacar sus propios gemidos. Y, joder, Thor no sabía dónde había aprendido a morder así, pero la boca de Loki sobre su cuello era puro fuego. Al final ni siquiera él fue capaz de permanecer callado, y sus gemidos se unieron a la sinfonía que ya creaban los quejidos de Loki y la vibración del dildo.

El cilindro plateado se deslizaba ya hasta el fondo de Loki con una facilidad asombrosa, emitiendo obscenos chasquidos cada vez que entraba y salía. Thor comenzó entonces a hundirlo con más fuerza, con más violencia, ensañándose en cada penetración para que el cuerpo de su hermano se retorciera de puro placer entre sus brazos.

–¡Thor! N-_ahh... _T-thor... –al final, lo único que Loki era capaz de articular era el nombre del rubio. No podía concentrarse en decir otra cosa, no podía pensar, ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar desesperadamente mientras su hermano le metía el vibrador hasta las entrañas, y desear que no dejara de hacerlo nunca.

Thor odiaba aquél aparato. Lo odiaba por tener el privilegio de poder clavarse en Loki de aquella forma, de proporcionarle todo aquél placer. Le costaba creer que un trozo de plástico y metal pudiera volver loco a su hermano. Seguro que si fuera él el que estuviera hundiéndose en su cuerpo, sería capaz de arrancarle hasta el último vestigio de cordura. Si él pudiera follarse a Loki, si pudiera ponerse sobre él y embestirlo una y otra vez, se encargaría de hacerle gemir hasta que se quedara afónico. Y su pequeño hermano no volvería a pensar en vibradores jamás.

– T-thor, n-no -_hnnn_- puedo...

–Córrete, Loki.

Y como si hubiera querido complacer la petición, Loki arqueó la espalda por última vez lanzando un grito. Thor sintió como se derramaba sobre sus pantalones, pero no le importó lo más mínimo, ya que ver la expresión de Loki mientras se dejaba llevar por el orgasmo fue una compensación más que justa.

Loki dejó de moverse contra él. Se quedó inmóvil, exhausto, temblando por el eco del placer que se había adueñado de su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Por desgracia, Thor no pudo recrearse demasiado en la escena antes de sentir como la dureza en sus pantalones le tiraba de una forma insoportable. Loki se había corrido, pero a él aún le quedaba un poco para terminar.

Incapaz de poder aguantarse, Thor empujó cuidadosamente a Loki, haciendo que volviera a acostarse hacia arriba sobre el colchón. Luego le sacó el vibrador, recreándose en el quejido que aquél gesto le arrancó a su hermano. Lo dejó a un lado y se movió para colocarse sobre el cuerpo ajeno, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera de Loki. Sin esperar un segundo más, llevó las manos a sus pantalones para desabrochárselos con un gesto rápido y ansioso. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió su erección liberada de la prisión que suponía la ropa, y luego se inclinó hacia delante para apoyarse en el colchón con una mano que situó cerca del cuello de Loki.

Durante un segundo, Loki estuvo casi seguro de que Thor iba a metérsela. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en aquella posibilidad mientras su mirada se desplazaba casi inconscientemente hacia la poderosa erección de Thor, que goteaba sobre su vientre descubierto. Lo cierto es que el rubio también se replanteó aquella posibilidad, pero al final fue capaz de resistirse. Llevó la mano libre a su miembro, y comenzó a masturbarse con intensidad mientras clavaba la mirada sobre Loki. Deslizó la mano por su dura extensión una y otra vez, perdiéndose en la visión de las mejillas encendidas de su hermano, en su cabello revuelto, en sus labios entreabiertos y en su respiración aun jadeante. Bastó que Loki le devolviera la mirada para que cada rincón de su cuerpo ardiera con el fuego de mil soles, y comenzó a jadear de nuevo mientras continuaba tocándose delante del otro sin ninguna vergüenza. Después de todo, había sido culpa suya que se pusiera _así_. Lo mínimo que podía hacer como compensación era mirar.

Oh, pero Loki no iba a quedarse quieto mientras Thor se masturbaba y jadeaba encima de él, comiéndoselo con sus ojos azules. Alzó una de sus manos e hizo que el rubio apartara la suya para relevar su tarea.

–Dios, Loki...

Thor se apoyó en el colchón con las dos manos mientras Loki se encargaba de atender sus necesidades. La forma en la que lo acariciaba era suave, pero intensa. A Thor le habían hecho aquello otras veces, pero nunca de aquella forma. Aquella era una ventaja de que Loki no fuera una mujer, supuso, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía condenadamente bien donde, como y cuando tocar para volverlo loco.

–S-sigue haciéndolo así, joder...

Los dedos de Loki presionaban la longitud de su erección de forma experta, prestándose especial atención a su extremo, que a aquellas alturas estaba totalmente empapado de pre-seminal. Thor cerró los ojos durante un instante, dejándose llevar por el placer que le estaba siendo regalado, dejándose arrastrar al abismo entre gruñidos excitados. Y al final, cuando la fuerza del orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo con una fuerza arrolladora, separó los labios para pronunciar el nombre de su hermano en un grabe gemido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Thor se dio cuenta de que se había corrido sobre Loki.

–Mierda... –murmuró, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

–Tranquilo –Loki le dedicó una sonrisa y se llevó la mano -la jodida mano con la que lo había estado masturbando- a la boca. Sacó la lengua para limpiarse los dedos, y Thor lo miró atentamente mientras sentía como se le secaba la garganta.

Cuando Loki terminó con sus dedos, se quitó la camiseta de pijama que aún llevaba puesta y se limpió un poco con ella.

–¿Vas a quedarte?

Thor, al que aún le costaba concentrarse después del aturdimiento que le había proporcionado el orgasmo, alzó una ceja y se incorporó en la cama.

–¿Quedarme? –repitió, y esbozó una sonrisa–. No creo que pueda volver a la fiesta después de esto.

Loki se acomodó en la cama, totalmente desnudo entre las sábanas. Thor se preguntó si aquello era un gesto casual o si lo hacía para terminar de robarle la poca cordura que le quedaba.

–No –Loki negó suavemente con la cabeza–. Quiero decir si te vas a quedar conmigo aquí.

Thor se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de observar a Loki, sorprendido por la petición. Sabía que quedarse allí después de lo ocurrido era jugar con fuego. Maldita sea, era lanzarse de cabeza al maldito fuego. Y, aún así, quería quedarse. _Necesitaba_ quedarse.

Después de terminar de quitarse los vaqueros sucios y arrojarlos a un lado junto a la camiseta de Loki, Thor se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Acogió gustosamente a Loki cuando éste se acercó buscando el refugio que le proporcionaban sus brazos, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo distraídamente, deslizando los dedos entre los mechones despeinados.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, sin separarse ni un sólo centímetro, hasta que Loki dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada que hizo sonreír a Thor.

–¿Qué?

–Nada –Loki alzó la cabeza para mirarlo–. Que aún no me puedo creer que me hayas pillado.

Esta vez le tocó a Thor sonreír.

–Soy muy hábil –dijo, regodeándose mientras continuaba acariciando a Loki–. No se me escapa nada.

–Mejor di que eres un torpe –replicó Loki–. Si no te hubieras sentado encima del mando...

–Si no me hubiera sentado encima del mando –interrumpió Thor–. No habría podido ayudarte. Y eso que nos habríamos perdido.

Loki chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, aunque sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa.

–Eres idiota.

Thor soltó una nueva carcajada y estrechó un poco más a Loki entre sus brazos. Se sentía aliviado de saber que, aún después de aquella extraña e inadecuada escena de sexo que habían compartido, continuaba existiendo aquella confianza entre ambos. Era como siempre, sólo que... diferente.

–¿Hace mucho que usas esos trastos? –quiso saber. Al principio Loki no respondió, y él se mordió el labio, pensando que había metido la pata con la pregunta.

–No –respondió el otro al fin, encogiéndose de hombros–. La verdad es que sólo lo he usado un par de veces.

–Ya veo –Thor se acomodó un poco más sobre el colchón e hizo descender su mano para trasladar las caricias desde el cabello a la espalda desnuda de Loki–. Y... –titubeó un poco, intentando formular su siguiente pregunta del modo menos brusco posible. Sin embargo, la suavidad no era su punto fuerte– ¿Te han metido una de verdad alguna vez?

Loki entornó los ojos y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Thor. Se removió de forma incómoda sobre el colchón, pero luego recordó que era con su hermano con el que estaba hablando. Era ridículo avergonzarse por una pregunta así, y aún más después de que se lo hubiera tirado con un vibrador y de que él lo hubiera tocado hasta correrse.

–No.

Thor sonrió, sin poder ni querer esconder su alivio. Después de todo, Loki continuaba siendo _su_ Loki.

–¿Querrías... hacerlo tú?

Aquella pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenido al rubio. A pesar de que hacía tan solo unos minutos había estado más que dispuesto a enterrarse en Loki, jamás había pensado que pudiera pedírselo tan directamente.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Sí –Loki hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, evitando así tener que mirarlo directamente–. No hay nadie en quién confíe más. Si lo hicieras tú... estaría bien. Sé que sólo te tiras a tías, pero...

Después de esbozar una enorme sonrisa, Thor volvió a subir la mano hasta el cabello de Loki. Luego inclinó la cabeza y dejó un cariñoso beso sobre su frente.

–Mataría por hacerlo, Loki.

Aunque no pudo verlo, Thor supo que Loki sonrió contra su pecho. Después de aquello no volvieron a hablar, ya que cualquier palabra habría estado de más. El silencio de la madrugada recuperó el dominio de la estancia, reemplazando a los obscenos sonidos que habían tomado posesión de ella durante el último rato.

Cuando la respiración de su hermano se volvió más pausada y lenta, el rubio supo que había caído dormido. Después de dejar un nuevo beso en su frente, sonrió y estiró un brazo conforme pudo para tirar de una de las sábanas y cubrir con ella tanto su cuerpo como el de Loki.

Antes de dejarse vencer también por el agotamiento, Thor esbozó una sonrisa. Desde que sus padres se habían marchado de la casa aquella mañana había sabido que los días de puente que le esperaban iban a ser extraordinarios, pero fue en aquél momento cuando se volvió plenamente consciente de cuánto.


End file.
